courage of a digimon
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Takuya and Kouji are finally starting to notice each other! Will new abilities and new enemies make or break a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Courage of a Digimon

by 16silverarrow

Chapter 1:

Poisoned and Confused

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON FRONTIER OR DIGIMON. Some Japanese person does. I do own this plot and some of the attacks you may not recognize. I also own some of the digimon you won't recognize.

Warnings:

. Adult language

. Adult situations

. Blood and detailed fight scenes

. Yaoi (slash or male x male relationships)

If you don't like yaoi or any of the other things mentioned above then this is not a story for you. Please press the back button on the top left of your screen if you don't read things like this.

and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and

I sat on the ground just thinking. I leaned against the nearest tree as I thought about the events of the past five minutes. Kouji and I had just had another heated argument.

_Why_ does this always happen? It's not like I want to fight with him. I _would_ rather ... I thought to myself.

I was cut off from my thoughts of the light hybrid as someone tapped me on the shoulder.

_Why_ can't they just leave _me_ alone? I thought with an exasperated sigh.. I turned my head to the side as I proceeded to compose myself.

"What is it?" I asked the person.

"Are you okay Takuya? ... I mean you were just fighting with Kouji again and ..." Tomoki asked as I continued to stare at the dark haired boy across the fire.

"Takuya?" Junpei asked as he moved his hand back and forth in front of my face.

"WHAT?" I asked as I got more and more annoyed with every question.

"We are just worried about you. You don't have to go and jump down our throats." Izumi said as she put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I said nothing and shook her off.

"I'm going to get fire wood," I mumbled as I got up and walked into the dense forest.

"Shouldn't someone go after him?" Tomoki asked.

"He can take care of himself," Kouji said with a smirk on his face.

"It's dangerous at night in the Digital World." Izumi reminded him.

"Maybe ..." Junpei said as his eyes glazed over slightly. Tomoki just sat there with his arms around his legs looking confused. A mischevious glint appeared in Izumi and Junpei's eyes as they smirked and turned to the raven haired boy.

"You should go after him." they chorused. Kouji groaned and looked away as he could feel his face heating up.

"Maybe I will if that's what you want," he retorted as he walked off toward the forest and leaned against a tree.

"We should go look for some food." Tomoki said acting like nothing had transpired.

"I agree," Izumi said as she got up from the ground. She offered her hand to the 'child of thunder' as she smiled at Tomoki.

"Sounds good," Junpei said.

"Looks like you're off to get water Kouji. ... and besides ..." Izumi said with a wistful look in her eyes.

"... the stream is that way." Junpei finished as he pointed toward the direction that Takuya had gone. Kouji groaned and followed his gaze into the lush forest.

I walked along the forest path.

_Why_ didn't I ask him to come along with me? Being out here alone was a _bad_ idea. I thought.

Unfortunately I didn't get much time to think about my previous actions because-

Something happened then. Something that I would never really remember.

"POISON BARB!" I heard as wind sailed toward me. Small poisonous needles cut into my right shoulder as I turned to look at the intruder.

_What_ _the_ hell! I thought.

I stared into the darkest red eyes I had ever seen. There hadn't been time to dodge and I doubted that I would have if there was.

_ugh_ ... I thought as my vision became foggy for a few seconds.

"You will die!" someone said triumphantly as I slumped to the ground. I could feel a pounding headache start to form as I faintly heard the person laughing. They circled the clearing I had stopped at a few times before leaving without a trace.

_What_ could be taking him _so_ long! I thought as I filled a few bottles with water.

I made sure to periodically check the area for attacking digimon.

Even he isn't that slow. I should have run into him by now at least.

_Takuya_ ... what have you gotten yourself into _this_ time? I thought as I gathered the bottles and continued along the stream. I kept my eyes open and my guard up as I searched for the brunette in question.

When I awoke I was confused and a little dizzy.

_What_ was that? Takuya get a hold _of_ yourself! I screamed at myself in my mind. I got up from the ground and started walking toward the pile of fire wood I had dropped nearby. After picking it up I started to make my way back to the campsite. But little did I know that I wouldn't be going back alone!

"Kouji?" I asked as I narrowly avoided running into him. I really wouldn't have minded that. I had had a crush on KOUJI since first laying eyes on him so long ago. (about a year and a half ago) To think so much had happened since then.

"Takuya?" Kouji said as he came closer. His attempt to get my attention was in vain however.

"HEY Goggle Head!" Kouji exclaimed as he slapped me on the shoulder. I was so involved in my thoughts that I didn't even notice.

Kouji growled in frustration as his hands curled into fists. I stepped away just before he could throw the first punch.

"Sorry Kouji," I said as I forced my gaze from his body to stare intently into his dark blue orbs.

_I_ can't believe I was thinking about _him_ again! I thought furiously.

Luckily for me I had gotten a lot of practice concealing emotions from others.

"You're way too quiet." Kouji said. I shrugged and brushed passed him on the way to camp. I was prepared to just leave him there until he did something that shocked me.

"Hey," he said as he grabbed me by the shoulders. My heart sped up as I could feel electricity running through my body.

_Why_ does his touch always _do_ that? I thought as he made me face him.

"Sorry about earlier ... it really was a stupid argument. Why leave when we can just as easily get attacked here too." he said with a small smile on his face. I gave him a "what the fuck" look and started walking toward camp again.

We arrived back at camp just as the other three got there.

"Where did you guys go?" asked the small rabbit who always wore red pants.

_I_ hoped to _lose_ him! both Kouji and I thought.

"I was off getting fire wood. I don't know what the others were doing." I said as I threw a few logs on the dwindling fire.

"I was off getting meat apples." Tomoki said.

"We were getting some other food." Izumi said as she indicated herself and Junpei.

"You sure you weren't off snogging." I teased.

"You sure you and Kouji weren't ..." Junpei said with a small smirk. Kouji and I both glared daggers at the 'child of thunder'.

"You do look a little red in the face. Did you ..." Izumi said with her 'oh so' subtle implications.

"I'm just tired," I said.

"I think you would know anyway." I said as I forced myself to look away from Kouji yet again! Kouji and the others just stared at me. I shrugged and laid down on my orange and black sleeping bag. I was out before I could even eat dinner.

"Should we be worried ... he never misses dinner?" Izumi asked the others.

"I'm sure he's fine." Junpei said trying to reassure the blonde.

_That_ is _if_ ... Kouji ... Junpei thought.

As if the raven haired boy could read his mind he turned toward the thunder hybrid and glared at him. Junpei scooted closer to Izumi as the glare intensified.

"I didn't do anything to him." Kouji said firmly.

"But you wanted to," Junpei said with a smirk in Kouji's direction. A small blush made its way onto Kouji's face.

"I bet you wanted to do more than just kiss him." someone said from the darkness. They all stared as they realized it had been Tomoki.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What did you mean by that Tomoki?" Izumi asked the younger boy. The blush on Kouji's face immediately got darker after hearing this.

"My brother's gay. I'm used to a lot more than kissing ... anyway ..." the smaller boy said.

Junpei started to laugh as the blush on Kouji's face reached all the way to his neck.

"Shut up! You'll wake Takuya." Izumi said as she placed a hand over Junpei's mouth. They all fell silent as they ate their dinner quietly for a while.

"Kouji?" Tomoki asked some time later.

"Yeah?" the raven haired boy asked the 'child of ice'.

"Did you want to do more than kiss Takuya?" the 'child of ice' asked in a more or less innocent voice.

"I don't know." Kouji said.

_Nande_ _cuso!_ Kouji thought. (what the hell comJapanese)

"Why do you ask anyway?" the older boy wanted to know.

"Just curious ..." Tomoki replied as he drifted into the realm of dreams.

Kouji stayed up a little bit longer.

_Why_ do I feel like this? How come I can't stop thinking about him? Do I really want to do more than just kiss him? Nande cuso Kouji! Get _a_ grip! I thought as I shifted my gaze away from the brunette I couldn't stop thinking of.

Izumi was right. He is kind _of_ cute ... I thought as I allowed my tired eyes to finally close.

Little did I know that this was only the beginning. That my attraction to Takuya would not stay purely platonic for much longer. The love I had been craving for years ... (my father made sure it never happened) ... would finally be realized. But I would never be prepared for the circumstances of this realization. I would never have wanted things to be this way!

AN: I will be using italics for thoughts. I will throw in a few Japanese words or phrases into my story. The attacks for sure will be in Japanese unless I can't find the translation. I will always have the English translation in parenthesis right after the word or phrase is used the first time. I might throw some Spanish in there as well. Thanks for reading and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Courage of a Digimon

by 16silverarrow

Disclaimer: Look to the first chapter to see what is mine and not mine.

Chapter 2:

Blood and Love

and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and

_"Get_ _up,"_

I rolled over onto my side and ignored the person who was trying to rouse me.

_"WAKE_ _up."_

I was still tired and didn't feel like waking up.

_"WAKE_ _UP_ TAKUYA!" someone shouted as I woke up with a start.

"It's a good thing I'm not Kouji huh Takky." Junpei said smugly. I reached out and grabbed his wrist in a vice grip. He made a pained noise as I stared blankly ahead.

"Takky that hurts. Could you um ... let GO!" Junpei said desperately.

I hadn't realized what I had done but I quickly let go of him.

"What's with you lately?" the 'child of thunder' asked me.

"I don't know," I said truthfully.

"I guess falling in love can do that to you." Junpei said with a smile on his face.

"I'm not ..." I started.

"Don't deny it! I already know Takuya." Junpei said as I turned away from him.

"Is it really that obvious ..." I mumbled.

"It is ..." Izumi said as she patted me on the shoulder.

"We're okay with it aren't we JP?" she asked the thunder hybrid. He looked a little surprised hearing his nickname but he nodded anyway.

"Yeah I'm gay too," Junpei said. I just stared at him in disbelief. They gave me strange looks but I didn't notice. I wasn't even paying attention to them.

"Where are Bokomon and Neemon?" I asked the other two. They just shrugged and looked around.

"Neemon has been here all night but I haven't seen Bokomon since yesterday afternoon." Tomoki said as he came over to us.

"That's weird," I said.

"He probably went off to find a tree to sleep in." Neemon said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Takuya I thought you might want to eat these," Tomoki said as he passed me the apples from the night before. I nodded and bit into one hungrily. My stomach growled as I started to eat faster. The others just laughed at me.

... ... ...

About fifteen minutes later I opened my eyes. Something was very strange though ...

_Nande_ _cuso!_ I thought.

I couldn't see anything at all. At first it was like trying to see through fog but then as I moved my head ...

It got worse ...

It got so bad that everything just went black all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Takuya?" Tomoki asked. I turned my head in his direction but couldn't quite locate the sound of his voice.

"I can't see you ..." I whispered. They all stared dumbfounded at me. Izumi came closer and peered into my face.

"Are you feeling okay Takuya?" she asked.

"Why ..." I barely managed to whisper as another pounding headache assaulted me.

"You're eyes they're ..." she said.

"What?" Junpei said as he came to kneel beside her on the ground.

"The glaze in your eyes ..." he said softly.

"I think whatever made you so tired last night also took away your sight." Tomoki said.

"The question is ..." Junpei started.

"... is it permanent ..." Izumi finished.

I walked along the river thinking to myself. I had just finished cleaning myself off and my hair was still wet.

_I_ can't stop thinking of him. He didn't look so good before going to bed last night. Considering I didn't do anything to him there is something he's not telling us. Typical Takuya you won't say anything until the situation is almost too bad to deal with! I thought as a soft growl escaped my lips.

_How_ I wish I was closer to you. But you seem even more enclosed emotionally than I am. If only you would tell someone what's bothering you before things get out _of_ hand. I thought with a hint of sadness.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as I was almost run over.

"Huh?" the both of us said at the same time.

"Sorry Kouji," Takuya said as he grabbed onto my waist for balance. After righting himself he gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I was unable to concentrate.

The way it felt when he touched me. It was almost unbearable to say the least. I really did want to do more than just touch him and if he didn't let go I might just do so.

"Takuya ... Can you get off me ..." I murmured as I could feel a blush darken my face.

"Right ..." Takuya said as he looked deep into my eyes. It was more like looking in the general direction actually.

'_I_ couldn't take _it_ anymore! ...

"Please just ..." I said as another growl escaped my lips. He seemed surprised but immediately got off me.

"I just ..." Takuya said. I watched as a light pink blush adorned his cheeks. It seemed to get darker as I continued to stare at him.

I grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"Takuya ... no one said you had to leave." I told the fire hybrid.

"You seemed annoyed. I thought you liked being alone when that happened." Takuya said simply. I shook my head and stared into his russet eyes.

Those eyes which I had begun to love so much.

"Not this time," I said.

"I was just going to bathe," Takuya said as a blush crept to his neck.

"I'll be in the surrounding area. It isn't safe for any of us to be alone in this forest. I won't watch." I said as the brunette seemed to be relieved.

"Thanks Kouji," he said as he hugged me tightly. We both seemed a little surprised at this action but acted like it meant no different than normal.

I was staring at him anyway. I couldn't help myself! He was just so hot! I felt something stir between my legs as I watched the last of his clothing fall to the ground and reveal ...

A perfectly sculpted body which he had gained from at least eight years of playing soccer. His eyes darted in my direction for a moment before he dived into the water.

I could see a glaze in them that I had seen once before. That was how my grandfather looked after he was injured in the Vietnam War. He had lost his sight due to getting his eyes burnt up by gunpowder. The same glaze now adorned Takuya's beautiful russet eyes.

_I_ wonder what happened _to_ him ... I thought.

I forced myself to look at the forest as Takuya resurfaced from the stream. I swiveled my head around to get a better view of the area. After a few minutes of silence I made a decision. I crept to one of the trees nearby and looked upwards. The next second found me bounding up the tree where I finally perched on a high branch.

A figure stood watching the two humans.

_It_ looks like it's time for me to make my move. I think I'll wait a little _longer_ though. the figure thought.

It shifted its gaze to the raven haired boy as he continued to survey the area.

_This_ one will be fun _to_ fight. the figure thought as it flexed its long arms.

As I put my clean and dry clothes on I couldn't help feel that something just wasn't right.

"Kouji?" I asked as I stopped dead in my tracks. I tuned out all the noise except for what was in the immediate area. He jumped out of nowhere and after a moment I thought that he had been lying sentry in a tree nearby. After listening intently for a few seconds I heard footsteps coming toward me as he spoke.

"Yeah?" he asked as he gently put a hand on my shoulder.

"There is someone else here." I said.

"I know I feel like we're being watched but I can't see anyone." Kouji said. We both listened as a strange noise could be heard. It came closer and closer to our current location as it got louder.

"You two are very perceptive." someone said. A shadow came into view in front of the boys. It had long muscled arms, thick matted black fur, red pants, red eyes, and it carried two swords. One of them was black and the other was red. You could just see (and in Takuya's case feel) his hunger for torture coming off of him in waves. A putrid scent wafted close to them and they quickly realized that he never bathed.

_"Slashmon_ - The Slash digimon -

Age (statis): adult

Stage: Ultimate

This digimon is highly lethal. His blades can cut through almost anything and he won't hesitate to kill if he has a good reason.

Attacks:

. Slash Cutter

. Black Sword

. Red Blade

. _ Slashing_ Break." our d-tectors said in unison as he came closer. (AN: In this story the d-tectors talk and immediately scan a digimon once it reaches a thirty yard radius of the one who it belongs to.)

"At least you will be well informed when you die." the digimon now known as Slashmon said with an evil grin.

"I won't let you do that!" Takuya said as he stepped in front of me. His hands clenched into fists by his sides as I could see his eyes flash red for a moment.

'_I_ wouldn't be able to live if he _died_ ... Don't ...

"Shimatta (damnit - Japanese) ..." Slashmon said as he watched the brunette's protective behavior.

"As long as you stand there I can't hurt him. I was only told to kill the 'child of light'," Slashmon said. Takuya's eyes flashed that same blood-red color again as the digimon's words registered in his brain.

Kouji stepped beside him as the brunette seemed to be struggling with something internal.

"Who do you work for?" Kouji asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Slashmon said as he threw a silver blade (which Kouji hadn't noticed before) at the light hybrid who barely dodged it.

"Let's 'spirit evolve'. I won't let this guy push us around." Takuya said with a great deal of confidence in his voice. Kouji nodded as their d-tectors started glowing. Takuya's with an orange aura and Kouji's with a white aura.

"Spirito Evolution ... Agunimon!" I said as I became the warrior of flame (honoo) yet again.

"Spirito Evolution ... Wolfmon!" Kouji said as the blue and white armored wolf appeared beside me.

"What is it that you want?" Agunimon (Takuya. growled.

"Just to have some fun. ... spill some blood ..." Slashmon said that same evil grin still plastered on his face.

just _try_ it! ...

"Slash Cutter!" Slashmon cried as his arms glowed a blood red color. Wolfmon and I were barely able to dodge the attack.

_This_ guy is a lot stronger than _he_ looks. I thought.

_This_ _is_ trouble. Kouji thought.

"I wonder why Takuya and Kouji aren't back yet?" asked Tomoki.

"Maybe they decided they would like to have s e ..." Junpei said as Izumi covered his mouth.

"JP!" Izumi shouted angrily at the 'child of thunder'.

"What I was just ..." Junpei stopped as he saw Tomoki out of the corner of his eye.

"Right ..." he said as he laughed nervously.

"I know what you're going to say. My brother has well ... done that before. He told me about it once." Tomoki said.

"Tomoki how old are you Izumi asked. The young boy huffed and it was obvious that he was annoyed by this question.

"I'm thirteen." he simply stated. And that was the end of that conversation.

"You won't get away that easily 'child of light' ..." Slashmon said as he threw a black sword at Wolfmon (Kouji.)

"BLACK SWORD!" he shouted as the sword soared through the air. Kouji (Wolfmon) barely dodged the attack by inches.

"Burning Salamander!" (Pyro Punch - English dub) I shouted as the familiar burning dragon was released from my fists.

_It_ may not be that effective but it will _help_ Kouji. I thought.

"Licht Kugel!" (Howling Laser - German dub) (AN: This was the only translation I could find that was not English.) Kouji (Wolfmon) cried as he launched his attack at the dark digimon.

"Nice try!" Slashmon said mockingly as he dodged both of our attacks with ease!

"Take this! Red Blade!" Slashmon said as he threw another blade in the hikari (light - Japanese) child's direction. This time it hit him ... hard. Kouji (Wolfmon) cried out in pain as the red sword started to multiply. He was hit by multiple sword slashes as his body glowed red. Blood splattered the ground as he tried to escape the brutal attack.

_I_ have to do something That will _kill_ him! I thought.

"Salamander Break!" I cried. I directed my attack at the dark digimon as the power of the sword attack simmered a little.

"This won't help him you know. No one can escape that attack! He'll be dead in a few minutes and I'm to take you to my master." Slashmon said. I growled and fired a wave of flames at Kouji (Wolfmon.)

_It_ looks like the honoo brat has finally lost his mind. Those flames won't hurt me. They won't hurt _HIM_ either. Slashmon thought.

If the concentration of the swords is broken even for a _few_ minutes ... Slashmon thought.

As the dark digimon was caught up in his thoughts he couldn't stop the inevitable.

OwOwOwOwOw

I had given up. There was no way that I could stop these blades. At least not in time to save my own life. My only regrets ... that I never told him. I never told my Takuya how I feel about him. But I was never expecting to live. I didn't think there was any way.

It was so hot but somehow it wasn't that bad.

'_It_ had been so much worse when Takuya had just found the 'beast spirit' of flame (Vritramon.]

But this heat ... it seemed so familiar.

_Takuya_ ... I thought as the flames fanned out around me.

OwOwOwOwOw

"Kouji!" I shouted as I made my way over to him. I could feel the last remnants of Slashmon's Red Blade attack as I stepped through the flames unharmed as always.

"Kouji?" I asked as he fell forward into my arms. I wasn't surprised ... If I was in his position I would have done the same thing. The fires died down as I gripped him tighter. I spun around as a disgusted noise came from Slashmon's direction.

"Only ... only love could have broken that attack apart." he said. I glared in his direction as Kouji (Wolfmon) opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Takuya ... Agunimon arigato." (thank you - Japanese) the hybrid of light barely managed. I nodded and let go of him. He gripped my wrists for a moment as he seemed to be composing himself.

"As cute as this is ... I would like to get this over with. SLASHING BREAK!" Slashmon cried as his whole body was bathed in a black light. The attack was too fast. There was no way either of us could dodge it. I stepped in front of Kouji (Wolfmon) just before the attack struck with its intended targets.

I slid across the clearing, my body bouncing painfully against the digital ground every few seconds. Multiple slash marks and deep cuts littered my digital form. Kouji (Wolfmon) gasped as the result of that attack were revealed. He ran over to me and took my body into his arms. Tears threatened to flow from his eyes but he just pushed them back.

'_You_ said you wouldn't hurt him! You said you wouldn't hurt the 'child _of_ flame' ...

Kouji's grip on me tightened as Slashmon walked toward us.

"I can't help it if the 'child of flame' was too stupid to know when to quit. No one has ever survived from that attack. He is dead now. I will get quite the beating from my boss, but I guess I could take you in his place." Slashmon said.

Kouji (Wolfmon) let out a frustrated growl as the tears that had been threatening to flow filled his eyes.

_Takuya_ koi ... (lover - Japanese) I never wanted this to happen. I was supposed to take the attack. You could have gone on and saved the _'digital_ world' ... Kouji thought despairingly.

Before he could think of any more pitying thoughts I opened my eyes.

"K-Kouji ... Wolfmon ..." I said as I tried to stay conscious.

"Don't even bother you won't live much longer." Slashmon said.

_That's_ what _you_ think! I thought.

I gently removed Kouji's arms from around my weakened body as I stood up. My data should have been breaking apart by now but I was grateful that it hadn't happened yet.

_It_ looks like it's time to teach this idiot what happens to those who mess with the _Legendary_ Warriors. I thought as I gripped my d-tector tightly.

"Agunimon Slido Evolution ... Vritramon!" I shouted as I became the much larger dragon.

"Corona Blaster!" I cried as I launched my attack at Slashmon.

_Never_ mess with an _angry_ dragon. Kouji thought.

The flames seemed to dance around the dark digimon without doing much damage.

"I am part honoo too you idiot dragon." Slashmon sneered.

_Part_ honoo too maybe I can _use_ that. I thought.

"Kouji ... Wolfmon can you still attack?" I asked. He nodded but seemed a little confused.

"Hit him with your sword attack on my lead." I said. He nodded again as Slashmon's words finally registered in his mind.

_"I am part honoo toodd0_

"Fire Storm!" (wildfire tsunami - Japanese dub)

"Licht Sieger!" (Lobo Kendo - German dub)

Before Slashmon could attack again we were upon him. Kouji's close range light attack weakened his defenses so that my attack delivered its original damage. That combined with the damage the light swords caused was not easy to live after. In fact it was just about his time to fall.

"Aaarrrgghhh!" Slashmon cried as both attacks hit him full force. After Kouji's sword strikes made contact with their target there was no getting away. His digicode appeared as Kouji made one last fierce strike.

"Let's take the digicode together." Kouji (Wolfmon) said as he changed back into his human form. I stood there for a moment not able to move.

"Takuya ... Agunimon? I know you're there." Kouji said.

'_Come_ back. Come back to me _Takuya_ ... Agunimon ...

I kept staring off into nothingness as I tried to me my body to move.

"Agunimon?" Kouji asked as he touched my tail. I swiped at him and he danced away.

'_Come_ _on_ Takuya ...

_There_ has got to be _a_ way! Kouji thought.

I could feel the slight change in weight as something ... no someone jumped on me.

'_I_ hope _this_ works ...

I could feel a cold hand on my cheek as I looked to where I knew his blue-ish-grey eyes were. That was probably one of the only things I would miss about losing my sight.

_Kouji_ ... I thought.

The same cool hand stroked my cheek as I could feel myself gaining control. Kouji looked into my ... Vritramon's red eyes with only love. He caressed my cheek and I could feel a gentle but passion filled kiss hit my lips.

My data started to break up as I began to respond to the kiss. Thankfully I had thought to wrap my large claws around Kouji's much smaller body otherwise he would have fallen. A fall like that would have caused some nasty injuries! My body continued to get smaller as the passion between us grew stronger. Finally we broke apart for air and by that time I was myself again. I was Agunimon at least.

"Kouji ...' Wolfmon is this how you feel?" I asked the light holder. All Kouji could do was nod happily as I hugged him tightly.

"I need to know Kouji. I only hope that your feelings remain the same Wolfmon." I said. I could tell that Agunimon and I were fully merged now. My voice even sounded different and it was not just the way I was talking. It was as if his voice ... Agunimon's was echoing with mine. But what did this mean?

_"I_ only hope you feel the same as _before_ Wolfmon."

_But_ _that's_ not ... I thought.

_"That_ is what I meant though. This has happened before. Yet last time I saved _Lobomon_ and ..." Agunimon said.

_So_ it is true? You and Wolfmon really _were_ together? I thought.

_"Yes_ _and_ no ..." Agunimon told me.

Before I could question him further we were cut off.

"Yes ... Takuya ... Agunimon ... this is how I feel. I love you no matter what happens. I will always love you." Kouji said. I stared in his direction with a surprised look on my face. After a moment a euphoric smile spread across my face.

_"It_ seems Lobomon or you know him as Wolfmon has completely fused _with_ Kouji." Agunimon said.

_Lobomon?_ I asked.

_"Lobomon_ is the Spanish translation of Wolfmon. It means the _same_ thing." Agunimon said.

It seemed that Kouji was waiting for an answer so I decided to finish the conversation later.

"I love you too Kouji ... Wolfmon. Or should I say Lobomon." I said with a small chuckle. He seemed happy with my answer and pushed me back against the nearest tree. His lips were on mine before I could stop him. Not like I would want to. After a moment I started responding too. Soft moans were heard from both of us as fingers roamed bodies and tongues roamed mouths. We pulled away about five minutes later gasping for breath.

_Lobomon?_ Kouji thought.

_"That_ is what I once went by. I do not know when the name change came about but I really don't care _to_ know." Lobomon said.

_Would_ you wish to go by _that_ now? Kouji thought.

_"You_ are very smart human. I don't care either way. But that is what Agunimon usually calls me. The names you choose are all _your_ own." Lobomon said.

_Is_ _this_ permanent? Kouji and I both thought together.

We got no answer from the Legendary Warrior of Fire or Light as we could feel their DNA fuse with us completely.

"It seems we should get back." I said as I took Kouji's hand. He seemed a little bit surprised but did not object to such an action. We went back to camp after that. It was hard to keep our hands off each other but we somehow managed. We were just holding hands by the time we reached camp.

AN: I know a few of you might be a little confused. Here is your explanation:

. Italics are thoughts of any given character.

. Italics with apostrophes are Kouji's frantic thoughts.

. Bolded and quotation marks means a memory.

. Italic and quotation marks means that one of the 'chosen children' is talking with their Legendary Warrior partner. This will not happen too often. As I said Kouji and Takuya are already fused with their spirits some of the others shall follow.

As for attacks I will try to keep them accurate. I may not be able to get all the Japanese translations though. Some of them only have the symbols and I can't read them. To make up for this I will use whatever translation I find that is NOT in English. I have also decided to use the English dubbed names (only a little I hate them a lot!) for the nicknames for a few of the characters. They might not be spelled like the 'original dubbed names' are. If you are looking for that then too bad.


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations and Darkness

Chapter #3 ~ Explanations and Darkness

-separater-

A/N:

I am changing the formatting of this story. I understand, that the few who reviewed it had issues understanding it. I must admit, when I read it again, I had trouble too.

Key:

" normal speech

( and ) talking between digimon [fused hybrid] and their spirit

Thoughts will now be written into the story. They will look like the normal part of the story unless there are two people thinking at the same time. If so:

… Kouji thought.

… Takuya thought.

I have found that the itallics thing is hard for me to do. The italic key looks like it's off and it's not.

Frantic thoughts will be the same.

: ' frantic thoughts

Before we start the story I think I need to explain the P.O.V. formatting in this story. It might get confusing. I am writing this in third person, with a first person perspective. I am doing this to add more detail.

-separater-

I leaned on Kouji for support. We were walking back to camp now. After being changed back from Vritramon I had stayed as Agunimon. This way, if we got attacked, I could defend us.

The battle had really taken a number on Kouji. In his human form he was fine, but his digimon one was really weak.

That digimon … Wwhat was it doing here?

"Takuya?"

"Yes, Kouji?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Why don't you change back. There isn't really a point in staying that way."

"I will change back when we get to camp. There might still be digimon after us." I said.

Paranoid …

"If you're sure. I must admit though …" I said.

"What Kouji?"

"I like you this way." I said as I planted a kiss on his lips. He was a little surprised but responded almost immediately.

I could get used to this …

"What took you guys so long?" Junpei asked when we made our way back to camp.

"We got cornered by a digimon." I said.

"Takuya?" Izumi asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why are you still Agunimon?" Tomoki asked. I sighed and turned to Kouji.

"We might as well explain," I said.

Nodding Kouji said,

"A Slashmon attacked us." was all he said.

"A Slashmon? Not only are they rare … how did you two survive?" asked Bokomon.

"Vritramon," we both said at the same time.

"Is that all you did?" Junpei asked with a smirk. We both groaned and glared at him.

"That's not something you need to know," Takuya said.

"Yeah," Kouji said.

"I don't believe you," Junpei said.

"Neither do I. You two did do something else didn't you …" Izumi accused.

"I know you did." Tomoki said.

They both gave him questioning looks.

"… um … You look a lot happier than usual." The youngest boy said.

"Really?" Kouji asked as he placed a hand on Tomoki's shoulder. The hand tightened and the shorter boy began to struggle.

"Stop Kouji," Takuya said. The dark haired boy sighed, and let go.

"What's with you Kouji?" Asked Izumi.

"Don't mind him, guys. He's just protective." Takuya said.

"And why don't you change back now before I jump you." Kouji said with a smirk. Hearing that Takuya clasped his D-tector in one clawed hand.

In a flash of orange light he could no longer be seen. Before Takuya could do anything pain lanced up his legs. It traveled through his arms, shoulders, and eventually exploded throughout his entire body. Gasping he dropped his D-tector to the ground. The light faded and he sunk to his knees on the ground.

"Takuya?" Kouji asked as he knelt down beside Agunimon.

"I can't …"

"What do yu mean, you 'can't?'" Izumi asked as she came over. Junpei watched from his place beside the fire.

"I can't change back. It hurts too much."

"I wonder why that is … Shouldn't you be able to change back to your human form." Izumi mused.

"Maybe it has something to do with how he was acting last night … Takuya?" Junpei asked.

"What?"

"What happened to you last night, before you came back?"

Takuya sighed and turned his head in the direction of the 'child of thunder.'

"I was attacked by a digimon. I don't know what it was. All I can tell you is that it used an attack called 'poison barb.'"

"I might be able to find out." Bokomon said as he brought out his book. After searching for a few moments he said,

"That could be Laracmon. It could also be Naturamon."

"What's the difference?"

"Laracmon would have been trying to kill you, while Naturamon would have been trying to pass judgement on you."

"What else seems to be wrong?" the rabbit asked.

"I am blind too."

Before anyone could comment any further the fire hybrid gripped his righgt shoulder tightly, and closed his eyes. Hissing through his teeth he turned away from the group.

"Hmmm … that is interesting. If it's Laracmon, that could be the effects of poison. If so, you may not survive more than three days."

This shocked the inhabitants of the campsite.

"W-what?"

"If it's from Naturamon, that could be a form of judgement."

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" asked Kouji angrily. Tomoki stepped in front of Kouji. The dark haired boy blinked at him stupidly.

"Calm down Kouji," Agunimon [Takuya] said softly.

The fire digimon clutched his head and groaned.

"Why does it feel like my head is going to split in half?"

"If it feels like that … It must have been a Laracmon. Naturamon would never deliberately put someone in pain like this." Bokomon said. Agunimon [Takuya] grasped onto Kouji's hand tightly.

"I'm … not sure how …. Long I can …"

The fire digimon slumped to the floor as his body began to flash a sickly purple color. He managed to blink his eyes open and say,

"… Kouji … I can't …" before falling unconscious. Kouji pulled Agunimon [Takuya] closer and laid his head on his lap.

"Bokomon, you better have a good explanation for this." The dark haired boy growled as he ran his hands through the dark red hair of the digimon.

Wait … dark red hair …

Kouji looked down to see Agunimon's [Takuya's] form changing. It was getting darker by the second. Now the orange and medium red coloring were a dark orange and blood-red color.

"What's going on?" he asked no one in particular. Bokomon glanced at the two and then flipped a few pages in his book.

"Ah, here it is." He said. All four turned to him.

"Laracmon, the Evil Poison Digimon. He is a mega level digimon who likes to make mischief. I can't see why one would attack Takuya … I mean Agunimon."

"So … this Laracmon is responsible." Kouji said as his hand found Takuya's wrist. It tightened and a gasp could be heard from the fire hybrid. Opening his eyes he stared blankly at Kouji.

"… was that necessary?"

"Takuya … Agunimon you're alright." The dark haired boy said. He smiled and grabbed Takuya's hand.

"Before things go any further I should inform all of you that Takuya shouldn't fight unless absolutely necessary. Putting more strain on his digital body will be extremely dangerous." Bokomon said.

They all glared at the 'keeper of the book.'

"Not like that wasn't obvious," Takuya said as he sat up.

-separaater-

Kouichi had come back as well. Unfortunately he had fallen prey to some dark digimon again. Now he sat in their castle, bored out of his mind. His master, DLeomon was pacing around the room.

"He should be dead by now. WHY ISN'T HE DEAD!"

"I don't know sir. They both managed to take down Slashmon without a scratch." Kouichi said.

"A scratch? That's it! The light child is weaker now!"

What are you planning master …

"I will do something about that. I want the 'child of light' killed. Kouichi?"

"Yes sir?"

"I think it's about time that you become acquainted with an old friend of yours." DLeomon said as he smirked at the blue eyed boy. Kouichi gulped and nodded.

DLeomon took his D-tector and dark energy was poured into it. A few minutes later he gave it back to the boy.

"Take this, and transform. We will destroy him together."

Kouichi tried to keep from taking his D-tector, but it was no use. As the device touched him he was surrounded in ablack light and screamed.

When his screams died down a digimon had taken his place.

"Duskmon, go and irradicate this world of those brats. I want Agunimon alive. I also want the dead body of that light child. We can use their attraction against them."

"Yes, master," the infected digimon said as he left.

-separater-

Takuya sat next to Kouji. It had been a long day. After getting poisoned, losing his sight, and ending up together with Kouji he was exhausted. He began to close his eyes, and think about what had happened since they returned to the digital world.

They had been called by a new ally, Salageramon, to return to the 'digital world.' Apparently evil was brewing again. Digimon who had been considered good were now turning evil. After they had left Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and the previously evil Cherubimon set up a way to make sure that darkness never took over again.

They appointed a ruler to each region, who would report if anything bad had happened. Salageramon informed the 'chosen children' that the three celestials had been defeated by a powerful dark digimon and his army. They didn't know anything about this 'dark digimon,' except that he resembled a lion. That left Bokomon to use his book to try and locate the 'dark digimon.'

Kouichi was supposed to come with them. Somehow, he had either gotten lost, or been taken over by the darkness again. Either way, they would probably end up fighting the 'warrior of darkness.' This would not sit well with either him or Kouji.

He had grown to understand Kouji more when they were back in the 'human world.' They had become friends and were now together of course. At least that's how Takuya saw it, whether or not it was actually like that was another story. Knowing Kouji, he would want to take things slow, which was alright with the brunette. Takuya wasn't that familiar with a relationship such as this anyway.

"Kouji?" Takuya asked as he laid his head on Kouji's shoulder.

"Are you alright Takuya?" Kouji asked as he shifted their position. He gently placed the head of the fire digimon against his neck and sighed contentedly.

"I'm alright," Takuya said as he closed his eyes. Kouji ran his hands through the dark red hair and closed his eyes as well.

"are you two going to always be like this?" asked Junpei. Izumi turned from cooking some food over the fire to listen.

"I don't know," was the soft reply from the fire digimon. He found one of Kouji's hands and squeezed it. The dark haired boy squeezed back and kissed Takuya's forehead.

"It'lll be fine, Takuya. We'll find the cure to this … infection."

"He's right Takky, we'll all help." Said Junpei.

"I think Bokomon might have found something." Tomoki said as he ran back into the clearing. He had followed the book carrying digimon to wherever he had left to earlier.

"There is a way to cure this." Bokomon said happily as he ran into the clearing. The 'chosen children' blinked. Bokomon running? Was it the end of the world?

"How?" Kouji asked in a whisper, as he kissed Takuya on the neck. The digimon moaned softly and rested a bit more of his weight on Kouji.

"You will have to find a Naturamon. Only with a Naturamon's healing powers can Takuya live."

"How long do I have?" asked the brunette.

"Two days, but I am sure …"

Before he could continue a fist met his face. Not in an intimate way either …

-separater-

Kouji reveled in the warmth that was Takuya's digimon form. The night was a little chilly, so it was a nice change. He laid Takuya's head underneath his own and ran his hands through the dark hair.

When did I fall in love with him again? Right, when I first met him.

Multiple times had they saved each other. Even though Takuya had virtually no fighting experience [unlike Kouji] he still persisted in saving his life. The fact that the 'fearless leader' was afraid of losing Kouji was a mystery to the raven haired boy. How could this be? It didn't even make any sense!

That's right … things did start to make sense …

Then …

Flashback:

They were fighting against a dark Digimon named Batmon. Kouji jammed his swords into the large digimon, but it had no effect. He cried out as he was thrown to the ground. The bat type digimon had been flying in the air and being dropped from such a high point did a lot of damage to Wolfmon. In fact, the drop nearly knocked him out. The others were down too …

A sharp cry could be heard and then a loud shriek. Wolfmon cracked his eyes open to find Vritramon burning the hell out of the Batmon. Ever since gaining control of his B-spirit Takuya had been extremely protective of the entire group, Kouji especially. The blast of flames took the bat digimon to the ground, where his digi-code began to swirl around.

As Takuya's eyes met Kouji's, a relieved look passed over the fire hybrid's face. When his eyes fell lower anger boiled within his eyes. He forced his eyes shut and made his way over to Kouji who had just transformed back into his human self. He stared wide-eyed as the dragon digimon reigned in his control.

The brunette had changed since they returned to the human world. He had gotten even more protective of Kouji, and learned to fight properly. Kouji was a little surprised when Takuya asked for fighting lessons from him, but smiled and accepted. Things had gotten better for them but they still got in the occasional fight. Niether of them knew why, but whenever they were truly angry they could bring each other back to their senses.

The dragon held out a hand and Kouji took it. He climbed up Vritramon's scaled arm and stopped at his shoulder. Taking the D-tector he pressed a button, and jumped. Takuya's human form nearly hit the ground, but Kouji caught him.

"Thanks, Kouji. Let's take the digi-code together."

"Alright,"

"Fractal code … digitize …" they both said. The landscape changed; flowers sprouted and grass replaced the burned parched earth.

-end Flashback—

Many times had things like that happened. Takuya even managed to bring Kouji out of the rages he experienced as Garmmon. This was surely difficult; he knew he didn't want to face Garmmon in a dark alley at night. But the brunette always managed to do so, without a scratch on him. What was it about Takuya, that made him melt?

He was brought out of his musings as Takuya found one of his hands. He immediately squeezed back to answer Takuya's unspoken question. He would protect the brunette until he died. He gently kissed the digimon's neck, causing the other boy to moan. If he could only hear that sweet sound again …

Bokomon just had to ruin it! Kouji listened intently as the 'book carrying digimon' explained his discovery. He held back a growl and opted for doing something else. He got up [gently placing Takuya on the ground] and slammed his fist into Bokomon's face.

"How do you expect us to do that?" the light hybrid growled as he watched the digimon fall to the ground. He shakily got up and scowled.

"Kouji don't …" Takuya said as his body flashed the same sickly purple again. Kouji was at his side immediately checking up on him. Bokomon rubbed his sore face and opened his book again. There had to be a reason for these sudden spikes of pain the 'child of flame' was experiencing.

"Kouji I would advise against getting violent in the next two days. If you want to save Takuya, you have to stop draining him of his energy. Laracmon play on feelings and their 'poison barb' attack is affected by how the ones closest to their victims are reacting."

"What do you mean?" asked Kouji.

"If you continue to let your anger consume you , Takuya will die even faster."

Sighing Kouji picked up the fire digimon and ran a hand through his hair. He stroked Takuya's neck and murmured,

"Sorry koi,"

"It's alright Kouji, just don't do it anymore. I'll try to help you control your anger, but I can't do that if I'm writhing in pain."

"yeah," Kouji said as he kissed Takuya on the cheek.

-separater-

A/N:

I know. I hate cliffhangers too. I think I did pretty well with this one though.

The characters may seem to be acting weird [even for me.] That is because of how I am writing the story. Takuya and Kouji are going to be different anyway. The fusion of the chosen children with their spirits will change their personalities somewhat as well.

I might as well clear something up. Here are the ages and grade levels:

. Kouji and Kouichi: 16 grade 10

Takuya and Izumi: 15 grade 10

Junpei: 17 grade 11

Tomoki: 13 grade 8

Hope this clears some things up.

Read and Review!


End file.
